


Little Red (just like blood)

by Occamaestro



Series: Fantastical Fairytales (and where to find them) [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Little Red Riding Hood Fusion, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Deal With It, Dumbledore is the Wolf, F/M, Harry is Red, Red Riding Hood Elements, Tom is the Axeman, fairytale AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28843488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Occamaestro/pseuds/Occamaestro
Summary: There are only three truly important unwritten rules in the small town of Godric’s Hollow.1) Avoid the misfits at all costs, 2) Dumbledore is amazing, and 3) Manipulation is okay. Harry Potter has never listened to any of them.or-In which Harry likes murdering (even if she won't admit it), Tom is bored, and Hermione is constantly exasperated.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Series: Fantastical Fairytales (and where to find them) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092857
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Little Red (just like blood)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to sunflower123ink for being my beta!

Harry was done. She was just done. The one time, repeat, one time, she had gone out into the woods, she just had to meet a wolf. And even worse, the bloody animal had tried to manipulate her. Her! 

Come with me, it had said, be our savior, it had said. Harry glared down at the animal’s bloody corpse. At least it would make a good rug. 

\--

Tom was impressed. It had been a long time he had seen another so vicious with an ax, let alone a girl. He wasn’t sexist, but most of the ladies in the town were more into proper etiquette and tea-parties than bloody murder. Not that he was complaining. It was about time something interesting occurred.  
\--

“Harry, what did you do?” Hermione’s voice was exasperated as she toddled out the door, books piled high in her arms, partially obscuring her view. Struggling slightly, the bushy-haired girl kicked open the bookshop door with her leg, earning a few scandalized looks from the old ladies outside the library. 

Harry and Hermione were the oddities in their village, having both defied the expectations of their surrounding society. This both gave way to constant ridicule, and with them being dubbed the towns ‘misfits’, there wasn’t much to do about it.

Harry didn’t mind though, she lived more in the woods than in her small fur trading den anyway, but Hermione was a sight to be reckoned with. Unlike Harry, someone who thrived on being antisocial, Hermione was the epitome of a true justice maker. 

When anyone said anything bad to Harry (or truly anyone who was viewed as inferior.), Hermione would be on their case, a brand new lecture with graphs, charts, and data from around the globe in tow. 

It was because of the constant bullying that the bookworm had stuck to Harry throughout childhood and had, consecutively, become her best friend. 

“I killed a wolf,” Harry said simply, gesturing at the furry carcass on her shoulder. 

“Yes, Harry, I can see that but I don’t think you realize you killed Dumbledore.”  
A pause.

“You know, the Albus Dumbledore,”

Harry blinked. Hermione sighed. This was a common occurrence. 

“Savior of wolves? Protector of the forest?” 

“Not ringing a bell...” Harry said slowly. 

Hermione glared at her, and she stumbled slightly as a book threatened to fall from her pile.

“Honestly, if you would just open a book once in a while instead of murdering ‘unkillable’ hero’s maybe you would learn something!” 

Harry snorted slightly. “Doesn’t seem so unkillable now,” She murmured under her breath. Hermione glared at her friend, face a mix of amusement and disapproval. 

“Harry, I understand you like being an ax-murderer hermit cross-species-“  
“Hey!”  
“But you really ought to realize when an animal is a political figure and not just dinner.” 

Harry rolled her eyes. 

“Seriously though,” She said, turning to look at her bushy-haired friend, “Do you think his pelt will fetch extra?” 

Hermione snorted, her voice edging from sarcastic to slightly hysterical. 

“Harry, you killed a wolf that has been unsuccessfully assassinated a total of 54 times- according to ‘Woods, A History’, that is- I think the pelt is going to fetch extra!” Hermione’s face had gone slightly pink at the end of her tirade, which would have, in regular circumstances, earned her a raised eyebrow from her companion.

Now though, Harry just gaped. 

“Well, that’s one way to get easy money I suppose.”


End file.
